Un extraño dilema
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Bueno, aqui les traigo un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermano  La boda de ranma y akane se cancelo, que piensa ryoga sobre esto  Yaoi boyxboy no leas si no te gusta


Bueno, aquí esta lo que prometí, mi primera historia de Ranma ½, pero yo no conozco mucho la serie, es un regalo para mi hermano, espero y te guste, y el decidirá si hay continuación o no

Un extraño dilema

Era un tranquilo día, y en la residencia Tendo, se oía una acalorada discusión

-Que no, ya te lo dije, yo no amo a Akane-decia un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro amarrado en una trenza

-Es cierto padre, y yo no siento ya nada por Ranma, es algo que ya decidimos entre nosotros-decia también una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros

-NOSOSTROS NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR-terminaron de decir los dos jóvenes

Y que sucedía aquí, bueno era simple, Ranma ya le había aclarado a Akane que él no sentía nada por ella, que estaba enamorado de otra persona, y claro, también le dijo quien era su amor secreto

Al ver la resolución de sus hijos Shou y Genmaa se vieron entre sí, si en verdad estaban tan recios a casarse ellos no podían hacer mucho, ya que habían tomado una decisión y asi se quedaría, entonces les observaron antes de asentir, dando el consentimiento de que no se celebrase la boda. Ante esto ambos adolecentes suspiraron aliviados, ya que era muy raras las veces en las que sus padres aceptaban alguna decisión suya, pero claro, ya tenían a otra personita para que fuera el matrimonio de la familia Saotome, aunque eso sí, convencer a Genmaa de que le permitiera a Ranma casarse con esa persona era un poco difícil, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

En eso escucharon que tocaban la puerta, asi que Ranma se levanto a abrir, encontrándose con Ryoga, que venía por lo de siempre, retarlo por el amor de Akane, Ranma, que en ese momento no estaba para perder el tiempo para esperar a Ryoga en el lugar que le citase decidió hacer la pelea en ese momento, asi que le grito a su padre, al padre de Akane y a esta de que saldría un rato, cuando recibió la contestación cerró la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico a Ryoga que lo siguiera, asi caminaron por el lado sur de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron al bosque, cerca de un lago con piedras flotantes sobre este, Ranma subió a una de las piedras, indicándole después a Ryoga que hiciera lo mismo, después de hacerlo Ryoga tomo la temperatura del agua, observando que no podía transformarse

-Muy bien, empecemos con esto-dijo Ranma

Y empezaron a pelear, lanzándose de vez en cuando las rocas que había ahí, pero esquivándolas casi siempre, hasta que en un momento Ryoga se distrajo, causando que lo golpearan y cayera al agua, desmayándose en el acto, Ranma al ver esto se preocupo, y al ver que Ryoga no salía se lanzo al agua, sacándolo unos cuantos segundos después, pero al ver que no respiraba se decidió a darle respiración de boca a boca, unos cinco minutos después Ryoga entro en razón, pero al ver lo que Ranma hacia se preocupo y le aventó lejos de el

-RANMA, SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES-grito Ryoga, pero sin mostrarse molestia en su voz

-Es obvio, tuve que darte respiración de boca a boca, si no te hubieras ahogado-respondió Ranma con naturalidad-por cierto, tengo que decirte algo

Ryoga solo lo vio antes de suspirar-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Ryoga, tú me gustas, rompí mi compromiso con Akane por ti, pero sé que tú la amas, por eso, si eres feliz con ella, yo, yo lo aceptare

Ryoga solo lo observo antes de sonreír un poco, se le hacía bastante tierno, pero si era cierto que le gustaba, no sabía qué hacer, ya que sus sentimientos por Ranma todavía no estaban caros

-Yo, Ranma, estoy muy honrado con tus sentimientos, pero, yo no sé que siento por ti-Ranma solo se mostro decepcionado-ya que creo que tu también me gustas, pero no sé si sea asi, por eso no doy nada por seguro, pero creo que puedo llegar a quererte

Ranma al oír eso levanto la cabeza con ilusión, y observo que Ryoga también lo observaba con una sonrisa, logrando que Ranma se lanzara a abrazarlo, Ryoga hiso lo mismo, antes de darle un beso, pero claro, tendrían un extraño dilema entre manos.


End file.
